A Tennyo that Trancends Time!
by KayathePriestess
Summary: IYCeres crossover. Aya and Yuhi are boarding at Higurashi Shrine. What happens when Aya falls through the well? InuKag AyaSesshy


**Hey guys this is my first ever crossover so I'm kinda nervous. I'm a huge fan of Ceres and InuYasha and my friend gave me this cool idea for a pairing, so I decided to write it and see how it goes. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Ceres: Celestial Legend.

Chapter 1: Moving In.

Kagome could hardly beleive her ears: A girl her age boarding at the shrine? How cool would that be! She had just returned home, in desperate need of a bath, when her mother sat her down and explained everything: A sixteen-year old girl named Aya, and a boy of the same age named Yuhi, along with their maid, Mrs. Q, would be staying at the shrine for as long as nessecary. Aya and Yuhi would go to school with Kagome, and Aya, due to the shortage of bedrooms in the shrine, would stay with Kagome.

So why was Kagome's mother so willing to allow two sixteen year olds into her home? Because Yuhi, you see, is the brother in law of Mrs.Higurshi's dear friend Suzumi. Mrs. Higurashi had been sure to ask Kagome and make sure that this was, in every way, alright with her.

"Mom, what are we gonna do with me going through the well and all?" Mrs.Higurashi smiled.

"It's going to be fine; let's just say they've had their share of odd experiences." Kagome gave her mom a confused look but jus left it.

At that moment, the bell rang and Mrs.Higurashi jumped up to answer the door, while Kagome made her way to the kitchen to get the tea.

"Why hello, dears. You must all be very hungry-just leave your bags at the door and come to the kitchen for something to eat."

Kagome was just finishing up with the tea and snacks, when they enetered: A moderatley handsome young man, with black hair, and an odd headband, a young girl with blond hair, and eyes filled with sorrow, and...and...

"DEMON!" Kagome screamed, wishing that she hadn't left her bow and arrows in the Feudal Era.

"Calm down, Kagome, that is just Mrs. Q, the maid that Yuhi and Aya brought along." Kagome sighed in releif; that definatley would explain the absence of a demonic aura, and the sweat drops that appeared on the faces of their new geusts.

"Wow, Kagome! Your school uniforms are amazing!" Aya exclaimed, twirling in front of the full length mirror on Kagome's bedroom wall.

_'Not when you wear it 24/7' _Kagome scoffed. She turned to Aya and smiled. "We better hurry, if we want to make it to school on time."

Classes seemed to be particularly boring that day, as they had the entire week. So far Kagome was enjoying having Aya and Yuhi around. Aya was soo much fun, and Yuhi was an amazing cook.

"Kagome, look." Up ahead stood Mrs. Q, scouting the schoolground for something.

"Mrs. Q, what are you doing here?" Aya asked, a slightly annoyed tone to her voice. Mrs Q smiled ( well, at leats thats what Kagome thought she was doing )

"I came to walk you back today, of course." Mrs Q opened her mouth to say something more but, was interupted by an all to familiar voice.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned around and sighed, as she saw Hojo peddling along on his bycicle, holding a wrapped package in his hand.

"Hi Hojo." She said as he came to a stop beside her.

"Kagome, I brought you this and I was hoping that you and I..." He stopped mid-sentence, as he laid eyes on Mrs Q. He jjumped back and sped away, muttering about 'poor innocent women' and 'disfigurating diseases'.

Kagome rolled her eys.

"Who was that?" Aya asked. Kagome just shook her head: they would get into details later.

_'Dammit, dammit dammit!' _

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" InuYasha turned around, glaring at the Kitsune.

"Well, isn't obvious, Shippo? He's still refusing to go and get Kagome from her time, so that we can sontinue on our journey."

"Shut the hell up you perverted Monk!"

When Sango entered the scene, InuYasha was chasing Miroku in circles around the well, and Shippo was sitting on the well's side, shaking his head.

Kagome lay on the top bunk of her new bed, thinking about InuYasha. He hadn't come to get her so maybe she should go to the other side to see if he's okay. She got up and exited her room, waving to Aya as she passed her in the hallway. Aya was wrapped in a towel as she had just come from the bath. Kagome was just about to open the door of the well house when she heard a glass-shattering scream, coming from the house.

**Kay well thats all for today. I'll try to get another chappie posted soon, but no gaurantees. (I'm like addicted to reading fanfics heheh) **

**Kaya**


End file.
